


Just An Argument

by focusonspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Smut, war room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn
Summary: Dean and you are always arguing. This one’s just an argument like any other, or is it?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Just An Argument

Everything started the same as always.

Dean was yelling at you because, in his eyes, you’ve been reckless and have put your life in danger. You told him he should be thanking you, that if it weren’t for you, he and his brother’s dead bodies would be burning on a pyre as just another hunter’s funeral.

Dean wouldn’t listen to you and you didn’t want to hear anything he had to say; both of you were just as stubborn as the other. You couldn’t stand the guy, and Dean couldn’t stand you. At least that’s what you tried to convince yourselves of.

Usually, the argument would end with each of you going to your respective bedrooms, mentally cursing and ‘hating’ each other.

Only this time things went the complete opposite direction.

The argument this time was more heated than any other you’d had before. It was so intense that neither of you noticed Sam and Castiel leaving the War Room where the discussion took place.

“You could’ve died out there, Y/N!”

“And what would you care if I did?! The only thing you do is yell at me. And ya know what? I’m sick of it!”

“If you weren’t so fuckin’ stubborn you’d notice that I do care about you!”

You couldn’t believe those words left Dean’s mouth. Not even he could believe he’d actually said it out loud. But it was Dean’s truth, and you felt the same.

Dean stood silent in front of you for an eternity, rethinking his words before finally taking a step forward and saying, “I care about you.” He didn’t give you time to think before he crashed his lips against yours in a firm and intense kiss that instantly had your knees trembling.

Now, here you were; two of his fingers knuckle-deep inside your dripping cunt as you were lying down on your back on the map table. The only clothes on you were your bra and t-shirt, your jeans and panties discarded long ago, while Dean, on the other hand, was completely dressed.

Dean’s lips found yours, hot tongue sneaking inside your mouth as your hands reached the back of his head, your fingers moving between his short locks in an attempt to pull him closer. He growled against your lips when you tugged at his hair, and then, in response, he twisted his fingers inside you, hitting your sweet spot and coaxing a loud whine to leave your lips as your pussy clenched around his fingers.

“Like that, doncha?” Dean whispered against your ear. The lust in his voice could be easily heard and the thought of how hard his cock should already be had you grinding against his hand. “Do you like me stretching you out with my fingers? Knowing Sam can come out of his room at any moment and see you all spread out for me?” he asked as his lips traveled across your jaw, neck, and collarbone. “Let’s see if you can take more of me.”

Said and done, his two fingers became three, then four. Almost without realizing it, the pleasure and your slick eased the way, and he had worked his whole fist into your wet cunt. You couldn’t help but feel like you were in heaven at the way his hand was stretching you out so perfectly. When he slightly moved his fist, you threw your head backwards and sunk your teeth on your bottom lip, trying to hold back the scream in your throat.

“Ah, ah,” Dean tutted. His thumb found your mouth, pulling free your lip and then caressing your cheekbone. “I want to hear all those pretty noises of yours.”

Letting you adjust to the size of his hand, he started to move his arm in a slow pace, rhythm increasing until he was moving his fist in and out your tight channel fast enough to have your eyes rolling to the back of your head. The noises filling the room were downright sinful- your moans, the squelch of your arousal, the sounds of approval escaping Dean’s mouth at the sight and feel of you squeezing tight his hand and wrist.

“Fuck! Dean!” You squealed when Dean hit your sweet spot, making you arch your back and extend your arms at each side of you, looking for something to hold onto. Finding the duffel bag you had left on the table, you took a tight grip on it as you started approaching the edge of your release. Dean felt it too with the way your body began to slightly quiver.

With his free hand, Dean lifted your leg up and draped it over his shoulder, keeping it there as he bent over you. The first stroke of his tongue against your clit ripped a loud moan from deep in your throat and you tightened your grip on the duffel bag, holding on for dear life as your other hand went to Dean’s head, keeping him where he was.

Legs jerking and eyes rolling back, your cries echoed between the War Room walls. Dean’s arm kept twisting and moving inside you as his talented tongue swirled on your swollen button, working you through your orgasm. When your soul came back to your body and your mind began to work again, you gave yourself a moment to think about what just happened.

The two of you had an argument and, somehow, Dean had ended up giving you the best orgasm of your whole damn life.

How you both got from point A to point B was beyond you, but you couldn’t be happier with where you’d ended up.

The feeling was always there, hiding in the back of your mind, overshadowed by your denial, but it was always there. A relieved and happy smile started to show up on your face as you slowly opened your eyes.

Dean was standing before the map table, fists closed and jaw clenched, but a loving smile graced his face. His darkened eyes and the prominent bulge inside his pants let you know that there was an undeniable arousal burning inside him, and the thought made you shiver with need.

“So,” Dean started after a moment of breathing you in, “what comes next? Or should I say, who cums next?” His smile grew into a mischievous smirk.

Helping yourself with your arms, you sat on the table and then jumped to the floor beneath you. After you collected your scattered jeans and panties, you looked up at Dean with a playful shade on your eyes. “What comes next is me showing you how much I care about you,” you promised with a flirty smirk on your face before heading to his room without even waiting for him.

The sound of his boots against the floor told you he was following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts on the comments below!


End file.
